


Stress Test

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Multi, Synthetic Human, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: This certainly wasn't what Taylor was expecting when she came by to help Dragon test her newest body. But this kind of sex is just far too good to ever pass up. Taylor will just have to make do, somehow.





	Stress Test

**Stress Test**

  
I had to wonder what this was about. Usually, when Dragon asked to talk to me, she said _why_ she wanted to talk. But all the email she sent me said was for me to drop by this afternoon sometime.  
  
Shrugging, I pressed the buzzer to the workshop Dragon and Defiant shared. I only waited for a few seconds before it hissed open, revealing an unarmored Defiant on the other side. Hardly a surprise, given how closely joined those two were.  
  
“Hello, Defiant,” I said, extending my hand for him to shake.  
  
“Hello, Weaver,” he replied, shaking my hand with his real hand. “Come in.”  
  
The door closed behind me as I stepped through. I thought about asking Defiant, but decided not to. I’d learn soon enough, and I was still feeling a bit leery about the older man.  
  
“Hello, Weaver,” I heard from around a partition. I instantly recognized Dragon’s voice.  
  
And it was a good thing that I did, because I didn’t recognize the person behind the screen as I stepped around it. I stopped in my tracks, my shoes making slight squeaking sounds on the tile floor.  
  
There was a barely dressed woman standing next to a bed. After a moment, I realized that it _had_ to be Dragon, because she had some blue scales around the sides of her neck and two twisted horns rising from the sides of her forehead. But other then that, there was nothing that would have made me think of _Dragon_.  
  
“Cat got your tongue?” And that was Dragon’s voice all right, coming from the woman’s mouth.  
  
But, well… It was a _woman_. Not a suit of draconic-themed power armor that had some curves suggesting a woman. Not a genericized, monochrome face on a monitor. It was an actual, flesh and blood woman.  
  
More of a woman than I was, actually. She had an hourglass figure and thick, shapely thighs and big breasts. She even had a beautiful face, framed by long, dark hair cascading down to her rear. I looked at her, and then at Defiant and then back at her.  
  
“What’s going on?” I asked, my tone sounding lost and confused.  
  
“Isn’t it obvious?” the woman, Dragon, said, taking a step towards me. And with legs that long, she could take a big step. One single movement, and she was just inches away from me. “I built a new body. And you and Colin are the first ones to get to see it.”  
  
I glanced back at Defiant. He had a small smile on his lips as he looked at Dragon. I swallowed and turned my head back. And then I had to lift it, because Dragon was _big_. I was tall for a teenage girl, and my eyes were level with her boobs.  
  
“Why?” I coughed and tried again, keeping better hold of myself. “Why did you build it? You’re _not_ going to blend in on the street with that,” I said, waving my hand at all… that.  
  
“Why would I want to blend in?” Dragon purred, as Defiant stepped around me to rest a hand on her shoulder. “This isn’t made to go out to a restaurant.” She took another half step closer. “This is for having fun with.”  
  
I swallowed, underneath my mask. I had an idea what kind of fun Dragon was talking about, especially since she was wearing some blue and green lingerie that showed off just how hot she really was. I had never seen such fancy underwear in my life. Not in real life, at least. It was frilly and it was lacey, and the way the stockings clung to Dragon’s legs were really very distracting. And her boobs were almost right in my face by now. That was even more distracting.  
  
I was starting to get hard, and _really_ wishing that my armor wasn’t so inconvenient to get an erection in. At least it also meant that it was hard for anyone to tell how turned on I was getting. Although from how Dragon was talking, I wasn’t certain if she would be that upset.  
  
“Having fun with Colin,” Dragon said, wrapping an arm around his waist and smiling at him. “And having fun with you.” Dragon fixed me with a sharp gaze, her yellow eyes seeing straight through my mask. And depending on how much she had militarized this body, that might even be true. “And now the question is, do you want to have fun with _us_?”  
  
I swallowed heavily, having trouble looking away. Especially looking away from those large breasts, _right_ in front of me. They looked so perfect, so beautifully formed, that I just _ached_ to reach out and grab them.  
  
“Okay,” I muttered, “I’ll do it.”  
  
“That’s _wonderful_ ,” Dragon said, displaying a wide smile. A smile that had some _fangs_ along the corners of her mouth. “You can get changed right over there,” she added, nodding towards a small alcove with a screen hanging to one side of it.  
  
I stepped into it, and drew the screen across it, cutting me off from the two of them. And especially from Dragon. _Wow_ , that was not what I was expecting. On the other hand, I was rock hard, and it was _really_ uncomfortable to be wearing this much armor when my erection was so big.  
  
I unbuckled my armor, carefully stacking each piece in place. I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down. Okay, this was the first sex I had had in… ever. Kissing Rachel and then getting punched by her _really_ didn't count. And since I joined the Wards and got placed underneath the two of them, I hadn't even masturbated that much because I _knew_ Dragon was monitoring my net use.  
  
I winced as I unzipped my bodysuit, and my dick fell out of my panties. Damn it, this thing was big. If I _had_ to have been infected with the Phallusy virus, why couldn’t I have gotten a normal, human, cock? This monster belonged on a horse. In shape and size. It was a damn good thing it stayed so small when I wasn’t aroused, or else there would be no dealing with it.  
  
Of course, when it got big… That could be bad. For the first few months after I came down with the virus… man that had not been a good time. I had barely been able to attend school. My penis would grow hard at the slightest provocation. And there hadn’t been anything I could do to deal with it. Or would, at least.  
  
The pressure had built and built up inside of me, and it had gotten harder and harder to think. Mom told me that a couple of times she found me just tossing and turning on the couch, clutching at my crotch, my dick bursting out of my clothes. I could barely remember anything from those times, just falling into a red haze, before finally waking up _hours_ later, my head feeling clear and my cock thankfully a lot smaller and not nearly as distracting.  
  
Thankfully, I had slowly gotten better at dealing with this thing. Mostly because I had accepted that it was here to stay, and that I couldn’t go through life ignoring it. Not when it got so hard and distracting. So I had started masturbating. Once or twice a day, every day. And that had been that. I was no longer so preoccupied with my fat cock.  
  
Mom had said that she was proud of me for doing that, and that she was glad, because her heart had always started racing whenever she came home from the university to see me on the couch, acting like a beast in heat. There had been something funny in the way she said that, something that had stuck with me through all these years. But I had never been able to figure out _what_ , and it wasn’t as if I was eager to talk to Mom about anything related to my new dick.  
  
As I looked down at the massive shaft sticking out of my underwear, I noticed a package on the shelf I had put my armor and suit on. Well, I had already noticed it, but now I was no longer feeling quite so stifled by a painfully large erection. Grabbing it, I opened it up.  
  
My jaw just about hit the floor. Inside was some lingerie. And I didn’t even need to see what the sizes were to know that it was intended for me. The ladybug imagery on it was quite clear enough. Also, goddamnit, it was ladybugs. Those were some of the least intimidating examples of the insect world, right behind butterflies. Couldn’t it have been spiders or something? Spiders were creepy, sure (for most people) and creepy and sexy didn’t go together. But at least it wasn’t as cutesy as ladybugs were.  
  
Sighing, I picked the bra and panties out of the box. They were finely made, I could tell. Out of silk, even though it was normal silk, and not my stuff. It was obvious who they were from, even without a label on the box.  
  
I glanced at the screen separating me from those two. Well, it wouldn’t do to turn down a gift right in front of them. And they _did_ feel very soft.  
  
Sighing, I stripped out of my underwear and put on the new lingerie. They fit _very_ well. Better than my own, in fact. Were they handmade? Also, did Dragon have my exact measurements? The PRT didn’t have my exact measurements. _I_ didn’t have my exact measurements.  
  
Sighing, I stepped out of the alcove. And stopped dead in my tracks. Dragon and Defiant were kissing. They were doing a whole lot more than that, actually, with Defiant’s shirt off and his cock sticking out of his pants. Dragon had a hand wrapped around it, and was slowly stroking it as they kissed.  
  
_Finally_ , they stopped kissing and turned their heads towards me. Dragon had a very large, very happy smile on her face, and even Defiant seemed happier than normal. I supposed getting a handjob from your hot robot girlfriend would put anyone in a good mood.  
  
“Hello, Weaver,” Dragon said, smiling. And it was a good smile, too. If I didn’t know this was a robot body (and I was pretty certain it was a robot body, and not a real, human body with some horns and a computer instead of a brain), I wouldn’t have ever guessed that she was artificial. “Come to join the two of us?”  
  
“Sure,” I said, a blush appearing on my cheeks. And this time, I didn’t have a mask to hide behind. “Although you can call me Taylor, since I’m…” I waved my hand at my body, trying to sum up how I was out of costume and with two people who already knew my secret identity. Along with anyone else who cared to look, I supposed.  
  
“Of course, Taylor,” Dragon said in a warm voice that made my blush take on an entirely different tinge. “Why don’t you come over here and join us?”  
  
I did so, fighting to keep the nervousness inside of me under control. This was just something that we were doing, not anything that anyone else ever had to know about. Even if three people sharing a secret meant it was going to leak eventually.  
  
And really, what were we doing? Just having sex. _Lots_ of people had sex. Sure, not many people would use their huge, hard horse cock on a robot while a guy was also joining in. But I was already different from normal people in so many ways.  
  
My explanations to myself continued right up to the point where Dragon grabbed me. I yelped as she pulled me close to her, my face going right into her cleavage. Okay, that wasn’t _entirely_ accidental, but she didn’t complain. And I got to rub my face against something that was so soft and so warm and so _nice_.  
  
I wasn’t certain what to do with my hands, especially because Defiant was still right there and I didn’t want to grab him or anything. Sure, I liked guys, but not guys two and half times my age. One idea that came to me was that I should start masturbating. Because I was _very_ hard and _very_ horny. My cock was pressing against Dragon’s thigh like it was a molten rod. I was _horny_.  
  
Slowly, I lifted my face. I stopped well before I reached Dragon’s eyes, looking at the scales on the sides of her neck. They really were interesting. They were a sparkling, shimmering blue, with dots of several other colors inside each scale. I lifted my hand and ran my fingers over them. They were hard and, well, _scaly_. They also flowed into Dragon’s skin just like that, as smooth as silk.  
  
“Mmh, that feels nice, Taylor,” Dragon said, chuckling. “Do you like how they look?”  
  
“They’re beautiful,” I replied, instantly, honestly. They were even enough to take my mind off of how hard I was, and how much I _needed_ to get off somehow. “How did you do it?”  
  
“Would you be able to understand if I told you?” Dragon asked, sounding amused.  
  
I finally drew my head back enough to look at her. She smiled at me, even as I could see her still stroking off Defiant. He had a normal human cock, though I could tell that he was still on the large side of it.  
  
“You can have her pussy, Taylor,” he said, stumbling a bit over using my birth name. “I’ll be testing out her rear.”  
  
“Testing out?” I murmured, still entranced with everything that Dragon had.  
  
“Yes. Didn’t I say?” Dragon asked. “You and Defiant will be helping me see how well this body can preform sexual tasks. Colin’s already been a _huge_ help,” she looked at him and smiled, her expression full of affection, “but there’s still so much more that needs to be done. So of course I thought of you, Taylor.”  
  
“Thanks,” I said after a minute, looking up into her eyes. She really did have a great smile.  
  
In fact, everything about her face was amazing. She had high cheekbones, flawless skin, a strong nose, and deep eyes. She was _beautiful_. And, of course, why shouldn’t she be? If you had the choice, why would you choose to be ugly?  
  
Defiant was slowly shifting around Dragon, getting to her rear. I barely paid attention, more focused on _Dragon_. Man, she was hot. My dick really was getting uncomfortable, with how hard it was. I _needed_ to get some relief. And there was no way I was going to settle for just my hand, not after all of this.  
  
I licked my lips, trying to figure out how I should go about this. And then Dragon preempted me. She put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
“Don’t be so nervous, Taylor,” Dragon said as I almost jumped out of my skin. “We won’t do a thing that you don’t want to happen. Right, Colin?”  
  
“Of course not,” Defiant quickly agreed, looking over Dragon’s shoulder. “Just what you want.”  
  
I nodded and took a deep breath, willing my heart to stop pounding so hard. Was this any way to behave? I didn’t pull away as Dragon’s hand ran down my side, before grabbing my cock.  
  
_Then_ I reacted, because getting my dick held by somebody else felt so, _so_ much better than touching it on my own. I groaned, feeling Dragon’s fingers wrapping around my shaft. I hadn’t realized how much I needed this until I was actually getting it.  
  
“Mmh, this is certainly going to be an interesting test,” Dragon said, looking down at my thick shaft. “It’s good to put new equipment through extreme tests, though.”  
  
I nodded, biting my lip as Dragon’s hand continued to slide up and down my shaft. It felt good. Really, really good. At least there wasn’t going to be any problems with me cumming too quickly. I _never_ came quickly, with this big dick. A masturbation session was always took a hour, at least. I didn’t see how even being with a woman as hot as Dragon could speed things up much faster.  
  
Looking down, I could see the tips of Defiant’s fingers as he played with Dragon’s ass, through her panties. I hadn’t gotten a chance to see much of that ass, but I knew it _had_ to be a great ass. There was no way Dragon wouldn’t have made her rear to die for.  
  
Dragon’s other hand landed on my shoulder and lightly tugged me forward. I squeaked, just a bit, before my head came crashing against hers. And then we started kissing. Or, at least, she started kissing me. It took a while before I was able to respond. And I was feeling a bit hesitant, not wanting to knock myself silly against the horns she had sticking out from her head.  
  
But the _way_ Dragon kept on kissing me, there was no possible way I could resist her advances for long. Especially once she started nibbling on my lower lip with those fangs. How did she know I was weak to that?  
  
I kissed Dragon back, slowly letting my hands slide around Dragon’s body. I brushed up against Defiant, but, after a second, just kept right on going. If he was content to keep on playing with Dragon’s ass, then I was happy to let him do that.  
  
After about ten seconds, I realized that Dragon didn’t need to breathe. And that meant she could keep on kissing me for a _long_ time, without ever needing to break off. I, on the other hand, was starting to see spots dance in front of my eyes, even though they were screwed close.  
  
Finally, I was forced to break off the kiss, gasping for air. I stared at Dragon, my chest rising and falling. _Wow,_ that had been the best, most intense kiss I had gotten in… ever. Even the soreness of my lower lip from where she had nibbled on it wasn’t enough to make me regret it.  
  
“I see my kissing module is still working fine,” Dragon said with a smile. “I’m glad to see that it works on both men and women.”  
  
I nodded, still feeling out of breath. Dragon’s hands drew me in closer once again, pressing my body tightly against her. I swallowed, feeling my cock get trapped between her belly and my own. Her skin was _soft_. And very, very hot. Far hotter than a human’s could be, but it also felt really nice.  
  
“But there are still so many more things I need to try out,” Dragon said, lifting a hand to play with my small breasts, her fingers sinking through my new bra. “I trust you won’t mind me testing my oral skills on this?” Her fingers wrapped around my cock and lightly squeezed.  
  
I moaned, trying to form the words that were bouncing off the insides of my head. No, no I didn’t have a problem with that. Far from it, in fact.  
  
“I’m, ah, good with that,” I got out, each word punctuated by a gasp for air.  
  
“Then just sit down on the bed,” Dragon said, taking a step forward and driving me backwards.  
  
I was irresistibly forced ahead of her, until my legs hit the side of the bed. Instantly, I sat down on it, glad for the rest. My legs were starting to feel very, very weak, even though my cock was harder than it had ever been.  
  
Dragon leaned down at the waist, smoothly bending forward and revealing Defiant behind her. He nodded at me, the light shining oddly off his prosthetics. I nodded back, and then started focusing on Dragon. For more reasons than one.  
  
The panties had done a bad job of covering up my cock anyway. Most of my shaft had already been sticking out from them. And what little of my shaft had actually been hidden by them was now completely on display.  
  
Dragon grinned, showing off her sharp fangs as she looked up at me. One hand was wrapped around my shaft, her fingers both strong and soft. My penis was so inconveniently big that Dragon could barely make her fingertips meet as she held my dick.  
  
“Ready for some fun, Taylor?” Dragon asked.  
  
I didn’t remotely trust myself enough to speak. I just nodded, my head jerking up and down. And that was enough for Dragon to open her mouth and lower her head, engulfing my shaft. I gasped, barely believing how good it felt. It wasn’t even as if she was going very far down, either. Her lips were just barely around the flared lip of my horse-like shaft. And that was _still_ enough.  
  
I had been a bit worried about those sharp teeth that were revealed every time Dragon spoke. But I didn’t feel a trace of them. I wasn’t sure if that meant that she was just that good at giving a blowjob, or if she had done something unusual with them. And, either way, I didn’t really care. It was way too good to matter.  
  
I had never gotten a blowjob before. I was pretty certain about that, at least. It was the sort of thing I was certain I would remember. Nothing had ever touched my cock except my own hands. Not even the one time I had been feeling curious and limber. And I had obviously been missing out. I had _no_ idea how good this could feel.  
  
Dragon was doing amazing things to my cock, her tongue swirling around it. And she kept on looking up at me, her eyes dancing before returning to my shaft. I had to bite my tongue as she kept on working me over.  
  
“I’ll run another test on your primary erogenous zone,” Defiant suddenly announced, making me jump.  
  
I glanced up at him, wondering what he meant. Then I figured it out as he slid into Dragon’s pussy. It was obvious how good it felt from the way she moaned. Dragon lifted her head off of my cock to do so, making a sound that was pure, liquid, sex. All of a sudden I was jealous that I hadn’t managed to produce that sound from her, even though she wasn’t my girlfriend.  
  
“Oh, that feels good, Colin,” Dragon said, turning her head to smile at him. Then she turned back to me, my dick still in her hand. “And don’t worry, Taylor, you’ll get a chance to test out that system as well.”  
  
I flushed. God, this was all so weird. And so _erotic_.  
  
Dragon returned to the blowjob, bobbing her head up and down my shaft. It felt just as good as it had before, her tongue and lips and god knows what else inside her mouth preforming _wonders_. Were all blowjobs this good? Had I been missing out?  
  
I had no idea what I should be doing. Should I keep my hands by my sides, balled up into tight fists? Or should I be grabbing onto those horns? Now that I could get a closer look at them, I thought I saw grooves where fingers could rest. Fingers on a bigger hand than mine, but that was just to be expected. I was sure that if Defiant had said that what got his motor running was neon-flashing giraffe girls, I would need to be wearing sunglasses right now.  
  
Right, time to go back to _sexy_ thoughts. I looked down at Dragon as she kept on blowing me. I had always thought that I had a lot of endurance, since it took so long for me to cum while masturbating. But I was quickly discovering that getting a blowjob felt _way_ better than tugging on my shaft with my own hand. And Dragon had barely even moved on from the top of my shaft. How much better would it feel when she really took me inside of her?  
I had no idea. I was just going to have to wait and see. And make certain that I didn’t cum too quickly. Even though I could stay hard after cumming when I was _really_ turned on (which was _really_ inconvenient, most times), I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of those two by cumming too quickly.  
  
Then Dragon got tired of licking the top of my cock and my slit with her tongue. She started going _down_ on me, sinking down along my shaft. She didn’t go very fast, and her tongue still felt like it was hitting each and every inch of my cock as she went down. Impossibly, it felt even better then the first bit had. I wasn’t certain how long I was going to stand this. But I wasn’t going to give up and beg for mercy.  
  
Dragon’s hand was still wrapped around the lower part of my shaft, with her other hand playing with my balls. She was lightly squeezing them, gently kneading and massaging them. I had never touched my sack when I masturbated, and I was shocked at how good it felt. I was going to have to start doing that in the future. If I could grow a third hand, or something.  
  
Dragon lifted herself up, so her neck was more in line with my cock. At least, I figured that was what was happening, because I was so far into Dragon’s mouth by now. And I figured there was no way she had built some kind of portal inside her throat. Even for Dragon, even for a body that was a luxury, that would be too much.  
  
Dragon’s lips slowly passed the medial line. She was halfway down my cock, and I was feeling better and better with every passing second. I slowly exhaled, willing my body to not feel quite as good as it really was. I glanced up at Defiant, eager for a moodkiller. Yep, that did the job.  
  
For me, at least. It was pretty obvious that both Defiant and Dragon were enjoying what he was doing. And the sounds Dragon made as Defiant fucked her got me pretty aroused pretty quickly.  
  
And all the while, Dragon kept on sinking down lower and lower. Finally, she had swallowed my _entire_ cock. From the tip all the way to the base, the entire thing was in her mouth and throat. My jaw dropped open, almost as widely stretched as hers had to be. I couldn’t believe it. I had a _big dick_. And Dragon had just taken all of it. All the way down, to the very base. And she hadn’t shown the slightest hint of having any kind of trouble with it.  
  
I couldn’t- couldn’t-! I was going to cum!  
  
I groaned, my entire body trembling as the sensations welled up inside of me. I couldn’t believe how good I was feeling. Sex had _never_ felt this good on my own, there had never been this feeling inside of me, filling my entire body with the wonderful glory of such a good orgasm.  
  
“Dragon!” I moaned, feeling the words coming up from the very bottom of my soul. “Dragon, I’m-ah!”  
  
I couldn’t say what I was feeling. It was just too good to think of words and then form them. All I could do was cum.  
  
And I was cumming a _lot_. I was shooting more semen into Dragon’s throat then I would have believed possible. I had no idea my body could hold so much cum. And I had always cum a lot while masturbating. Or, at least, I thought it had been a lot. I obviously hadn’t had the slightest clue about how much cum my body could really produce.  
  
My orgasm felt like it was never going to end. I could feel more and more cum come boiling up out of me, forced out of my balls and along my shaft, before spurting into Dragon’s mouth. And she didn’t let a single trickle of cum escape, either. She just swallowed it all. I could feel the muscles or motors or whatever in her throat working, rubbing against my cock through her… whatever the tightness wrapped around my cock was called. In a human or in a robot.  
  
Finally, I stopped cumming. There were spots dancing in front of my eyes. I had never cum that hard before.  
  
I slumped on the bed, gasping while my heart went a mile a minute inside of my chest. That, that had been good. No, it had been better than good. It had felt like what I knew sex always should feel like, and what my masturbation sessions had never once gotten close to duplicating.  
  
Dragon slowly lifted her head off of my shaft, inch after glistening inch reappearing as she pulled herself up. I was caught by her yellow eyes, staring into them. They were so deep, I thought I could drown in them.  
  
Finally, Dragon pulled herself up off of me. She licked her lips, her tongue darting out to run along them. It was pointed, and seemed very long, just like, well, a dragon’s. No, okay, it was just like a _drawing_ of a dragon, because dragons didn’t actually exist.  
  
“How did it go?” Defiant murmured, still looking down at Dragon’s rear as he thrust into her.  
  
“ _Very_ well,” Dragon purred, her gaze flicking over her shoulder before returning to me. “It’s, mm, obvious that I can handle even extremely large amounts. I’ll send you the full readouts later.” God, I couldn’t tell if this was dirty talk for the two of them or not. “But now I think it’s time for the final test. Don’t you?”  
  
“Yes,” Defiant said, pulling out of Dragon and stepping back. “Weaver, you will be stimulating Dragon’s primary erogenous zone while I test a secondary for the first time. Any questions?”  
  
“Um, no?” I replied after a few seconds of opening and closing my mouth. “I don’t think so?”  
  
“Good,” Defiant said briskly, reaching down to help Dragon up.  
  
I swallowed as Dragon climbed onto my lap. I had to look up, _way_ up, to see her face. That would get uncomfortable if I had to do it for too long. Or I could keep my neck crick-free and rest my face in Dragon’s boobs. Man, that was one hard decision.  
  
Speaking of hard, my cock still was. It was pressed against Dragon’s stomach. The upper half, at least. My base was just about brushing her crotch. And, _wow_ , that felt good. I squirmed in place a bit, feeling the heat and slight hint of wetness against my shaft.  
  
The top of Defiant’s head appeared over Dragon’s shoulders. I could hear him muttering to himself, though not loudly enough for me to hear what he was saying. I could also see his fingers grabbing onto her sides.  
  
“Are you ready, Taylor?” Dragon asked, running a hand down the side of my face in a weirdly maternal gesture.  
  
“Uh, yeah,” I said, nodding. “Yes, yes I am.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Dragon said, lifting herself up a bit. I didn’t lean back, and her boobs enveloped the front and sides of my face. It felt _nice_. “And remember, if you need to stop at any time, just tell us.”  
  
“MmmMh,” I said, not pulling away.  
  
From this close, and now that I wasn’t _quite_ as nervous and excited, I noticed that Dragon had a nice scent to her. I couldn’t really place it, but I breathed deeply, inhaling more of it. It wasn’t like flowers or living things, and I couldn’t narrow it down any more. But it seemed to _fit_ Dragon, somehow.  
  
Then something a lot more urgent came up. I gasped, feeling Dragon’s lower lips pressing against my dick. Suddenly, my sense of touch was magnified a thousand-fold. I swore I could feel a drop of arousal running out of Dragon’s lips and down my shaft.  
  
_That_ was enough to make me tilt my head up to look at Dragon’s face. She was smiling down at me. Though her smile was kind of _hungry_ , with an air about her that said she was enjoying this just as much as I was.  
  
“D-Dragon,” I whispered, aware that I was about to lose my virginity to a robot.  
  
And I really couldn’t see anything wrong with that.  
  
Dragon started lowering herself down, letting her pussy wrap around my shaft. I gasped, my hands flying to her hips, just below Defiant’s. My eyes got wide, as I felt the urge rising up inside of me. It was already feeling good, and I didn’t think that Dragon had taken more than an inch of me inside of her.  
  
There was one thing I was worried about. This position, with Dragon sitting on my lap, seemed like it would work best if the woman… the other woman… the receiving partner did the riding. And even though Dragon was moving with a surety and grace I had never had, I still knew how much she had to weigh. Her driving her weight up and down on me would result in me needing as many cybernetics as Defiant. And a way less acceptable story about how I got them.  
  
“You feel good inside of me, Taylor,” Dragon said, tilting her head to one side. “You feel very, very good.”  
  
I smiled, finding the praise to be wonderful. But not nearly as good as Dragon continuing to slide down along my shaft. It was funny. I had never had sex before, but somehow this felt so _right_. Like I should have done it a long time ago.  
  
And it was only getting better. Dragon was sliding further and further down along my shaft, and every inch seemed to double, no, _triple_ the sensations coming up through my shaft. Her pussy was so warm and so tight and so wet and so soft. I could feel _something_ , muscles in a human, massaging my shaft even as she went further and further down me. It was kind of like… I didn’t know what it was like, it was so far out from anything I had ever felt before.  
  
And I wanted to feel more. I could feel my fingers digging into her skin, pressing down. And because I knew what holding onto humans felt like, I could understand how weird it really was. Dragon didn’t seem to have bones. Or, at least, she didn’t have bones close to the skin by her hips. I could feel a firm-ish mass underneath her skin, but it felt more like muscle then it did bone, and it didn’t feel a whole lot like muscle.  
  
I wondered if her pussy was the same, that if I ever fucked someone else, then I would be surprised at how different a real human’s pussy was compared to Dragon’s. And would I be disappointed in the comparison? Probably, yes.  
  
But that really was a problem for some Taylor far in the future. Right now, I had an unbelievably hot (in at least two senses of the word) woman on top of me. Her breasts were right in front of me, and I couldn’t resist any longer. Not that restraint had been something I was doing a lot of here in the first place.  
  
I reached up and unhooked Dragon’s bra. It fell off of her, landing in between us. And I could finally see all of her breasts, with not a single detail hidden. And man, they looked _nice_.  
  
They were so large, perfectly formed, and with completely flawless skin. I was jealous, really, really jealous. She had built this body, to look completely amazing. How could I ever use bugs to make myself look better?  
  
I took out my envy on Dragon’s body by wrapping my lips around her nipple. I closed down, lightly, just barely, touching the fat, soft nub with my teeth. It was so soft that I could barely even feel the pressure. But somehow it felt so _right_.  
  
“Oh! That felt good, Taylor,” Dragon chuckled, her voice warm. “I won’t mind if you do it again.”  
  
I did exactly that, switching breasts this time. I couldn’t notice a difference in nipples, though, even after another test. And then my attention was thoroughly taken away, and I had to stop biting before I bit too hard.  
  
Dragon had finally sunk all the way down. The bottoms of her thighs were pressed against the top of my own. That felt nice, to have a warm body so close to mine. But, even better was the way Dragon was wrapped around my dick.  
  
I couldn’t _believe_ how good that felt. It was like nothing else in the world, feeling that tight, squeezing sensation. My heart was beating in my chest, so fast that I was certain Dragon could feel it even though my own body and the lingerie she had provided were in the way.  
  
The arousal churning around inside of me was intense. I didn’t think I had ever been this turned on, not since those aching months after I got the virus. But now, unlike then, there wasn’t the desperate shade to the arousal, from my unwillingness to do anything about how turned on I was. Dragon was fucking me, making me feel so, so good.  
  
I hoped I was making Dragon feel just as good. I didn’t see _how_ , since nothing in the world could feel as wonderful as her pussy wrapped around my cock. But I could at least hope that she was feeling _something_ at least.  
  
And if the arousal running out of her was made because she was turned on, rather then because she had ordered her body to do this, then I could at least be assured of that much. I was still glad that she had stopped, sitting on my lap and filled up with my cock.  
  
I still couldn’t quite believe that she managed to take my entire shaft. Just how much room was there inside of her, to manage to take this massive dick? Not that I was complaining. This was the best I had felt in… ever. I had never felt as good as I was feeling now.  
  
“Defiant?” Dragon said, peering over her shoulder and almost hitting me with her horns. “I think it’s time to start.”  
  
Oh. Yeah, Defiant was here as well. I had almost forgotten, I was so wrapped up in getting fucked by Dragon. I wondered what he was going to do. Hadn’t he or Dragon said something about her ass?  
  
“Inserting,” Defiant said, his tone tight but calm. “No problems so far.” Dragon made a small noise, and her eyes got bigger. “Some excellent elasticity, the material is easily accommodating my penis.”  
  
“Agreed,” Dragon said, a funny, husky note to her voice. “I could handle an increase of diameter of at least another fifty percent before tearing started to become a possibility. How’s the temperature?”  
  
“Satisfying. It feels somewhat warmer than expected, but the problem might be on my end. And it’s not warm enough to be uncomfortable. Proceeding.”  
  
Yeah, this was definitely dirty talk for the two of them. God.  
  
I did my best to shut it out and focus on fucking Dragon. Or, really, getting fucked by Dragon. And it felt so good. Dragon’s pussy was better than her mouth, to the same degree that her mouth was better than my hand.  
  
I closed my eyes and frowned. I thought I could- yes, that was it. I could feel Defiant’s cock, moving in and out of Dragon’s ass. We were only separated by a bit of flesh. Or whatever Dragon used instead.  
  
Dragon finally turned back to me, letting me see the expression on her face. She looked like the cat that ate the canary, a smug, satisfied look on her features. Did it really feel that good to have two cocks inside of you? It was almost enough to make me wonder if I should try that out as well.  
  
Behind Dragon, I could hear Defiant start to fuck her. He had, thankfully, mostly shut up, without any more mood-killing commentary on the technical aspects of Dragon. Instead, he was just sliding in and out, breathing a bit heavily.  
  
I did the same, or at least tried to. But I quickly found that there was just no way I was able to lift Dragon up. My grip tightened on her hips, squeezing down as my arms and shoulders strained to move her. But nothing happened. I was too weak, or this position was too bad or _something_. Whatever it was, it was clear that the only way Dragon was going to move was because Dragon _wanted_ to move.  
  
And from the amused look on her face, she knew that just as well as I did. She rested her hands on my shoulders, reaching out with a long finger to tilt my head up. Once again, I looked into her yellow eyes.  
  
“Would you like me to start moving now, Taylor?” Dragon asked, her voice far too full of laughter for her own good.  
  
“Yes,” I muttered glancing away, my cheeks heating with embarrassment.  
  
Dragon started to move up and down, sliding along my cock. I _loved_ it. Her movement was completely and utterly wonderful, and I could feel my orgasm slowly starting to rise up inside of me.  
  
And I could feel Defiant moving in and out of her as well. It added just a bit more tightness to a pussy that was already really, really tight. I shivered, still not believing just how good this all was.  
  
“You feel so good inside of me,” Dragon murmured, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. “Both of you, you’re filling me up and making me feel wonderful. Thank you so much.”  
  
“Of course, Dragon,” Defiant said near-instantly while I was still recovering from the sudden rush of embarrassment and happiness that surged through me when Dragon said that. “It’s always a pleasure to spend time with you.”  
  
“Yeah,” I muttered, my voice a lot less coolly confident than Defiant’s. “Yeah, I feel the same way.”  
  
Dragon reached around herself to pat both of us on the shoulders. I lowered my gaze, and tried to focus on fucking Dragon as hard as I could. Since I couldn’t really move her around at all, that meant I had to play with her breasts.  
  
_Had_. Like it was some kind of hardship. I loved the feeling of sinking my fingers into those huge, gloriously soft breasts. It was utterly amazing, better than I could have dreamed of. I had never felt any boobs but my own before, and I couldn’t _begin_ to compare with the set Dragon had given herself. For one, my palms didn’t cover her breasts with room to spare. I could really sink my fingers into them, feeling the stiff nipples digging into my palms as I played with them.  
  
And Dragon even rewarded me for doing so! I shivered at the smile she gave me as she pushed her chest forward, driving her tits deeper into my hands. Well, if she was okay with it- Hell, if she _wanted_ it, how was I supposed to say no to her?  
  
I idly noticed that Defiant’s hands had disappeared from Dragon’s sides, just like mine had. He must be playing with her ass. I bet it felt nice, and I reminded myself that I really did need to see just how nice of an ass it was before today was over. I was certain the chance would present itself sooner or later.  
  
“Dragon,” I moaned, letting my head fall forward and pressing the top of my face against her chest. It was quite the sight, from this close up. “Dragon!”  
  
“I’m right here, Taylor,” Dragon said, patting my back. Even though I was sure she could bend a steel rod with her hands, her touch was smooth and gentle, almost maternal. “I’m making you feel just as good as I possibly can.”  
  
She was. She really, really was. I couldn’t believe how turned I was. Dragon was bouncing up and down on top of me, and she was moving her hips as well. Pushing herself back and forth, or wiggling from side to side. She was making my thick cock shift around inside of her, and it was feeling _great_.  
  
But as great as it was, I could tell that I was still a long way from cumming. Maybe the first orgasm had given me some stamina or something. Whatever the reason was, I could tell that I still had a long, long time to wait until I came.  
  
And that was fine with me, if it meant I got to keep on fucking Dragon during that time. Dragon’s wet folds squeezed down tightly around me, holding onto me and refusing to let me go. And why on earth would I want to leave? This was the best I had could ever remember feeling. Masturbating was left so far behind that there wasn’t even a comparison to be made.  
  
“First impressions, Colin?” Dragon asked, her voice, somehow, sounding a bit ragged.  
  
“Excellent,” Defiant replied almost instantly. “It’s feeling even better than I anticipated. You did an amazing job, Dragon.”  
  
“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Dragon replied, sounding proud and flattered and affectionate. “You put in just as much work as I did. And it feels amazing for me as well.” She turned to look at me, just as I was considering if giving up on Dragon’s tits would be worth it if it meant I could cover my ears.  
  
“And you’re making me feel great as well, Taylor,” Dragon said. “The both of you are stimulating me in ways my programs never could have predicted.”  
  
That was sweet, probably. I nodded, my movements jerky and uneven. I took a deep breath.  
  
“You’re feeling great, too, Dragon,” I said, my voice a lot more ragged than Dragon’s was. “Your insides, they’re, they’re like… the best thing imaginable. I don’t know the words.”  
  
“Really?” Dragon said, a hint of amusement entering her voice. “Well, I’ll have to add some appropriate material to your reading list, won’t I?”  
  
There was already sweat beading on my forehead from all of this. But there was suddenly a lot more sweat at the thought of having to read erotic poetry or whatever, and then talk to Dragon using those words and phrases. I didn’t want to do schoolwork during sexytimes. I didn’t even masturbate to sexy schoolgirls or a teacher getting gangbanged or that sort of thing.  
  
I had a feeling that I was going to pick up a new fetish from all of this, though. That in the future, my browsing habits were going to be looking into girls with horns. Assuming that Dragon didn’t leave me so drained that I never needed to worry about this stuff again. Which was a real possibility.  
  
I just couldn’t get over how much Dragon’s boobs were jiggling. Especially now that they were free of her bra, they were moving up and down and from side to side. And the movement was so _natural_. While I was sure there was a ton of plastic in them, they moved like they were nothing more than naturally large, soft breasts. It was _intoxicating_. Especially because it was the first time I had ever gotten to see such an amazing movement in person.  
  
“Dragon?” I asked, a question coming to me. Heh. Coming. “Can you actually orgasm?”  
  
“Not like a human does,” Dragon replied, her voice sounding more and more ragged. It was pretty hot to think that I was one of the people responsible for that. “The pleasure builds and builds inside of me, but there’s no release like a human would have.”  
  
“Oh,” I said, thinking as I kept on fucking her. Or letting her fuck me, at least.  
  
“And I do think I get the better results,” Dragon continued. “I don’t need to rest and recover my energy, and my analysis shows that I can reach what would be orgasmic heights of pleasure in a human and stay there indefinitely.”  
  
I wondered what on earth that analysis had been like. And if it had been sexy. Then I shook my head, blushing. If I kept on like that, I was going to become like those two.  
  
Instead, I tried to kiss Dragon again. I had to wait until she was on a downstroke, her pussy sliding down my shaft, and her body slightly bent forward. Then I pushed myself up, craning my neck.  
  
I managed to kiss her. Not for very long, my lips slid off almost as soon as they made contact because Dragon was still moving. But it was enough.  
  
Especially since a few seconds after our lips parted, Dragon leaned back in for another kiss. I squeaked, a bit surprised even though I had done the same thing just seconds ago. Then I leaned into the kiss.  
  
Kissing was _nice_. Not as good as feeling Dragon’s pussy wrapped around my dick but I still loved it. Okay, maybe it was as good, but in a different way. I didn’t know, I was getting confused. It was getting harder and harder to think about anything beyond how _good_ I was feeling with Dragon.  
  
Dragon’s hands wandered along my back, her fingers and palms pressing against me. It was nice, getting touched like this. It was really, really nice.  
  
Finally, we broke the kiss, Dragon’s hands still on me. I gasped for breath, feeling the cool air running down into my lungs. I stared at Dragon, her eyes, the color of molten gold, dancing as she looked back down at me.  
  
I wondered how long I had been in here. It was becoming a kind of timeless, never ending haze of pure, pure bliss. Dragon felt so good wrapped around my cock. It was hard to think about anything else, about everything else I had to do today, about how _weird_ it was to be fucking a sexy robot lady, to focus on anything but Dragon’s folds wrapped tightly around me.  
  
And it felt so, so good to get feel that warm, tight pussy. She was squeezing down around me, making me feel wonderful. My nipples were stiff points inside my bra, sticking out, jutting into the fabric. My hips were twitching back and forth, just a bit. My breath was becoming more and more ragged, and I wasn’t certain how much longer I would still be able to speak.  
  
And I still wasn’t that close to my orgasm yet. I could feel the pleasure inside of me, but there wasn’t the _tightness_ that meant I was about to cum. Instead, it just built and built, filling me up more and more as I fucked Dragon.  
  
It was hard to remember that Defiant was still here, especially with how hard it was to think about anything. He wasn’t speaking very much, and the sounds he made blended in very well with all the noises that Dragon and I were producing. But every now and then I was reminded of his presence. Usually because Dragon gasped or moaned when I wasn’t doing anything.  
  
I knew it was selfish and mean of me, but I _really_ wanted to fuck Dragon all by myself. I knew this body hadn’t been made because Dragon wanted to have sex with me, but she was so _hot_ in this body, that I wasn’t sure if I could ever look at a porn picture and still get turned on. I _needed_ Dragon. I needed her to keep on fucking me, to keep on plunging herself down on my huge shaft, splitting herself apart as she made me feel so very, very good.  
  
I only realized that I was moaning after I had been doing so for a while. My voice was a shock to me, with how quite and soft it sounded. I could barely even hear myself over the sounds of Dragon rising and falling along two thick shafts buried inside of her. And I couldn’t stop myself from making those sounds. I barely even tried.  
  
Instead, I focused on trying to make Dragon feel as good as she was making me feel. I played with her breasts and kissed her, fighting through the feeling of my body melting in pleasure to give her pleasure in return. It was hard to tell just how good I was making her feel, but I knew I was at least doing _something_.  
  
Even if it wasn’t happening quickly enough. After so long of Dragon riding me, I could finally feel my orgasm start to rise. I started playing with Dragon with a brand-new fervor, doing my best to make her feel as good as I could before my own orgasm hit.  
  
I still couldn’t _really_ read Dragon’s body language, but at least her nipples were stiff and her pussy was wet. That had to mean something, didn’t it? And I didn’t stop, even as I felt my guts tightening, the pleasure growing and growing inside of me.  
  
And then, finally, it started feeling so good that there was no way for me to deny it anymore. I was about to cum, and there was nothing I could do anymore to stop it. Even if I could ask Dragon to stop in time, I wouldn’t.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” I said, quietly.  
  
I knew I should be speaking louder, shouting, even, trying to express the wonderful feelings welling up inside of me. But I couldn’t. My voice choked, and it was all that I could do to even whisper those words. The orgasm boiling up inside of me was too intense for me to do anything else.  
  
“Cum for me,” Dragon whispered, cradling my chin and making me look into her eyes. “Cum for me, Taylor, fill me up with your semen.” She moved her hips from side to side. “Give me all of it.”  
  
How could I possibly refuse that? I groaned, throwing my head back as I came. My cock pulsed, deep inside Dragon’s pussy. Even though my thoughts were feeling ragged, I could tell that this was going to be the best orgasm of my life.  
  
And it was. It really, really was. I came and came and came. I couldn’t believe how much semen I was pumping into Dragon. It felt like I was never going to stop, as I kept on shooting more and more cum into Dragon’s pussy. I had to be shooting at least a cup’s worth of semen into her, stuffing her pussy that had to already be filled with my shaft.  
  
I whited out. I couldn’t see _anything_ , just flashes of white light in front of my eyes as my orgasm swept through and over me, leaving me drowning in the pleasure. I couldn’t hear anything either, just the roar of blood in my ears.  
  
But I could still feel. Oh _man_ , I could still feel. I could feel Dragon’s pussy squeezing down around me, trapping me inside of her. I could feel my cum getting pumped up from my balls and out of my cock. I could even feel the hot, thick ropes of semen getting smeared around inside Dragon’s pussy.  
  
It was all just too much for me to handle. I could distantly feel myself falling backwards onto the bed, but that was it. The pleasure inside me didn’t allow me to do anything else.  
  
When I slowly came to, I realized that I was still on the bed. Dragon was smiling down at me. But the angle she was looking at me from-  
  
I wearily picked my head up and looked down. Yeah, she wasn’t on my dick anymore. In fact, I had obviously been moved so that I was _laying_ on the bed and not just sprawled across half of it.  
  
“Did you end up feeling too good?” Defiant asked me, from the opposite side of the bed.  
  
“Yuh,” I eloquently responded. I shook my head. “Yes, I guess so,” I said, looking down at my crotch.  
  
My penis was slowly deflating, losing its hardness and stiffness right in front of my eyes. It was still smeared with Dragon’s arousal and my semen. I glanced over at Dragon, but she was dressed again, wearing the lingerie I had first seen her in, hiding the evidence of what the three of us had done. That was a pity.  
  
“If you need a moment to rest, take all the time you need,” Dragon said, reaching out and patting me on the hand. “Colin and I will continue our testing in another room.”  
  
I nodded. The sex had felt _great_. I was still feeling great, the pleasure filling me up like a balloon. But I knew there was no way my body would be able to handle more sex right now. I was feeling happily tired, like I did after a good long run.  
  
“I don’t want to kick you out of your room,” I said, slowly pushing myself up on my elbows. “I can get dressed and leave you two to keep on going.”  
  
“No, it’s fine,” Defiant said gruffly. “There’s a secondary testing facility we can use.”  
  
From the bulge in his pants, I could guess what kind of facility it was. And if they wanted me to keep on laying here, that was honestly alright with me. I was still feeling pretty wiped out, and the chance to _not_ get up and stagger back to my own room was a welcome one.  
  
The two of them turned to go, neither of them grabbing any more clothes than what they already had on. Just before they left, I realized something I had to do.  
  
“Dragon!” I called out. The tall woman stopped and turned around, eyebrows raising. “Thank you. Thank you a ton. This was…” I trailed off, trying to figure out how to say how good everything was. “It was great. Thank you.”  
  
“Not at all, Taylor,” Dragon said with a wide smile. “I enjoyed it too. And so did Colin.”  
  
Defiant nodded, briefly. And then, after a pause for me to say something, he and Dragon left, leaving me alone in the room. I slumped down to the bed again, slightly smiling.  
  
I felt _exhausted_. I had never felt this tired after masturbating. Well, I supposed that was fair. So, _so_ much better, more fulfilling sensations, in exchange for feeling pretty damn weak and sleepy afterwards. That was a price I was willing to pay, though.  
  
I wondered if Dragon was going to need my help testing things again. If she wanted to make more bodies to experiment with, I would be really, really willing to help. And even if she didn’t, if she just wanted to have sex again, that was fine with me.  
  
I sighed happily, staring off into the middle distance. I felt a bit sore, my muscles protesting a bit from how they had been used. But I ignored them. What really mattered right now was the lovely golden glow filling up my body, making me feel so good that I was surprised there weren’t embers floating off of my fingertips.  
  
Sex really was amazing, wasn’t it? I hadn’t had the slightest idea how good it could be. But now that I knew, well, things were going to improve for me. Even if Dragon wasn’t up for more sex with me, I was sure that there was somebody I could find that was willing to have fun with a girl who had a gigantic horse-cock.  
  
I was certain I was going to be having a lot of fun with this. I didn’t know with who, yet, but I knew I would. There was just one problem.  
  
There was no way I was going to be able to talk to Mom about this the next time I called her.


End file.
